garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Perils of Penelope
The Perils of Penelope is an episode from the fifth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Penelope Pussycat replaces Brick as her boyfriend with Garfield, which does not sit well with either of them. Plot Jon catches Garfield red-handed eating his lunch, which results in Garfield being thrown out of the house. Garfield visits the area down the alley. There, Penelope is having a rather unpleasant date with Brick, who refuses to share any of his sandwiches. Garfield smells a pizza from a nearby delivery worker. Garfield lowers his dignity to beg for a slice and shares it with Penelope thereafter. This act of chivalry makes Brick annoyed with Garfield. This annoyance only gets worse when Garfield gives backhanded compliments that compare his intellect with Brick's physical strength. Brick proves himself to be a mere bully by intimidating Garfield with physical threats. Garfield then flees. While he is fleeing, Brick offers Penelope a half-rotten carrot, which causes her to abandon Brick altogether in disgust. After Penelope breaks up with Brick, she then plans to date Garfield. Meanwhile, Garfield returns home, only to find Penelope wanting to date him. Garfield is still aware of Brick's threats that he heard in the alley, and does his best to avoid her. His girlfriend-to-be makes the following attempts to try to attract him, which include: - a poem that she presents in the living room; - the declaration that she likes Garfield despite his snoring and eating habits; - a song from the trash can in the park; - finally, Penelope finds Garfield in the mini market, where Garfield leaves and explains to her, that he fears Brick so much, that he will not be dating her. This makes Penelope so upset, that she abandons the mini market, while Garfield is trying to enjoy a pack of chips he took from shop desk. He feels bad after breaking Penelope's heart, so instead of eating the snack, he prepares to leave, only to witness Penelope being harassed by Brick. Garfield separates them, declaring that Penelope is his girl. While Penelope falls in love with Garfield for the second time, Brick gets angry enough to chase Garfield, despite Penelope telling Brick not to harm Garfield. Garfield eventually manages to trap Brick in a van heading to Mexico, causing the feline bully to disappear for good. Garfield then takes Penelope out for pizza. Major Characters * Garfield * Penelope Pussycat * Brick Minor Characters * Jon Arbuckle * Workers (voiced by Gregg Berger and Thom Huge) * Store Clerk Trivia *This is the first appearance of Penelope. *During his first encounter with Penelope, Garfield looks at his wrist, as if he were wearing a watch, then claims he has not been eating for 10 minutes. *When Garfield leaves the house when Penelope pursues him, the fence in the garden moves as if it had a track sensing cell installed. *Before Garfield stands up to Brick, he refers to it as a "great moment in stupidity", a call back to "Jumping Jon". Cultural References *The episode was apparently named after 1969 Hanna-Barbera cartoon ''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop''. It could also be a spoof of The Perils of Pauline. *The way Penelope tries to win Garfield attention resembles methods used by Pepe Le Pew from Looney Tunes in wooing another cat named Penelope Pussycat. Songs *Beautiful Garfield Goofs *Penelope has no lipstick on in the title card. *While reading the poem she wrote for Garfield, Penelope introduces herself as "Penelope Cat", despite her family name being "Pussycat". Languages: Polski Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 5 Category:Garfield and Friends